Réaction Biologique Non Désirée
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Sherlock a une érection dont il ne veut pas s'occuper. Et bien évidement c'est à John qu'incombe cette délicate tâche….


Sommaire : Sherlock a une érection dont il ne veut pas s'occuper. Et bien évidement c'est à John qu'incombe cette délicate tâche….

Pairing : John/Sherlock.

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

XXXXX

_**Réaction Biologique Non Désirée.**_

XXXX

-John ! John, John, John, John !

Les marches de l'escalier grincèrent légèrement sous le poids du médecin qui se précipitait à toute allure auprès du détective.

-Quoi ?! Sherlock est-ce que tu…

Il s'arrêta brutalement dans sa phrase. Le brun était affalé comme à son habitude sur le sofa, les yeux clos et les mains misent en position de réflexion.

John se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé l'appel paniqué de son ami.

-Sherlock ?

-Chut John je réfléchis.

-Bien. Tu m'as appelé ?

Les yeux aciers du détective se posèrent aussitôt sur lui.

-Ah oui ! J'ai besoin de toi pour un… problème.

Le médecin fronça alors les sourcils avant de déplacer son regard, l'immobilisant à un endroit bien précis.

-Euh Sherlock… ?!

-Hum ?

D'un mouvement de tête John essaya de lui faire comprendre le sujet qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment aborder de vive voix.

Le brun n'était vêtu que d'un t-shirt et d'un bas de pyjama, pantalon qui était plutôt tendu à cet instant.

-Oui John j'ai une érection. Fais quelque chose !

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent de suite.

-Pardon ?!

-Fais. Quelque. Chose. C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé.

John roula les yeux et répondit le plus nonchalamment possible.

-Oh l'histoire d'une seconde je pensais que tu étais _**réellement**_ en danger.

-Je suis en danger John ! Ce… Cette érection est _**dangereuse**_ pour mon mode de fonctionnement ! Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir dans cet état !

-J'ai une idée… Tu arrêtes de réfléchir quelques minutes et tu t'en _**occupes**_ !

-Mais John…. A quoi ça sert que je t'appelle si c'est pour que tu me dises ça ?!

-C'est exactement la question que je me pose. Au revoir !

Il tourna les talons, prêt à laisser son colocataire à ses _**affaires **_quand une plainte le stoppa.

-J'y arrive pas ! John !

Instinctivement le médecin se retourna et se plaça à nouveau au chevet de Sherlock.

-Non. Sherlock je ne peux… Ce n'est pas….

Un duel de volonté se fit au sommet. D'un côté Watson voulait faire comprendre au détective que sa requête était déplacée, de l'autre Holmes voulait que son bloggeur réalise que ce qu'il demandait n'était pas *si* grave.

Un soupir se fit doucement entendre.

-Et qu'est-ce que, hypothétiquement, tu voudrais que je fasse ?

Le brun retint difficilement son sourire victorieux.

-Je ne sais pas John, juste ce que toi tu fais dans ces cas-là. Ce que tu fais quand ton corps veut que tu te rabaisses à….

-Pour le moment ce n'est pas _**mon corps**_ qui a ce genre de triviales demandes Sherlock. Tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir avant d'insulter le simple mortel que je suis.

L'ancien militaire eut au moins la satisfaction de voir un début de rougissement sur les joues de son compagnon tandis qu'il s'asseyait par terre à côté du sofa.

-Si ma compréhension est bonne je suppose qu'il faudrait me toucher….

-Tu veux dire que tu….

-Ce n'est pas le plus important John !

Le médecin ne retint pas son agacement.

-Et pourtant maintenant tu y trouves de l'importance ?

-Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir je te l'ai déjà dit.

L'ancien militaire leva les mains tout en parlant.

-Et que devient ta théorie que ton corps n'est que le moyen de transport….

Piqué au vif, Sherlock lui saisit la main au vol et la plaqua sans ménagement sur son entrejambe.

John le regarda interdit, bien que sa main soit techniquement sur le pantalon, il n'en devinait pas moins la raideur qui se cachait en dessous.

-Voilà. Merci John.

Cette fois ci ce fût au tour de John de supporter quelques couleurs. Détournant alors rapidement son regard, il le posa sur sa propre main, ayant bien des difficultés à assimiler son nouvel emplacement.

Timidement il exerça une pression, lançant un regard furtif à Sherlock pour finalement constater que celui-ci était retourné à sa réflexion, il s'aventura alors à quelques caresses.

Prit par le jeu il ne remarqua pas que son audace l'avait poussé à déplacer sa main à l'intérieur du tissu, le poussant de son chemin, libérant ainsi le sexe prit au piège et négligé du grand détective.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur cette peau douce dans un rythme langoureux, appréciant sans doute un peu trop sa masculinité.

Hypnotisé par la vision de sa main sur une érection qui n'était pas la sienne, il accéléra la cadence, faisant fi de son cœur qui faisait une embardée, il jouissait du spectacle.

Dans une pensée absente il se tourna vers Sherlock pour découvrir que celui-ci avait cessé toute réflexion et le fixait à présent d'un regard à la lueur étrange.

Il avait pratiquement suspendu ses mouvements mais ce fût ce regard-là qui le fit reprendre avec plus d'ardeur, parce que quelque part c'était d'une importance vitale qu'il réussisse à donner à Sherlock ce qu'il demandait.

Le sperme qui atterri sur ses doigts le prit néanmoins par surprise, le détournant une seconde de l'expression si vulnérable de Sherlock.

Il l'avait fait. Il avait _**réussi**_.

Sa main s'immobilisa alors complètement.

-Je…

Il se recula prestement, ne sachant quoi faire, quoi dire, le regard se posant partout sauf sur _***lui***_.

Le détective mit, lui aussi, quelques moments à se remettre avant d'énoncer d'une voix claire et sincère.

-Merci John.

Le feu aux joues le médecin se racla la gorge et hocha la tête, signe que tout avait été compris.

Avant de quitter le salon, il ne put s'empêcher de mettre un terme, peut-être prématuré, à ce genre de débordements futurs.

-Sherlock ?

Il attendit que le regard du brun se fixe sur le sien avant de continuer.

-C'était la première et la dernière fois. Ce n'est pas…. Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se font entres amis.

Sherlock hocha à son tour la tête.

-Peut-être pas des amis….

John sorti de la pièce avant que le détective n'achève sa pensée, parce que cette pensée-là était sans aucun doute l'une des plus dangereuses.

Alors qu'il remontait les marches pour retourner d'où il venait, sa chambre, il examina sa main.

Le sperme, à présent séché, sur ses doigts.

La réalité était dure et devant ce qu'il voyait il ne pouvait plus réellement nier que Sherlock et lui n'étaient plus vraiment des amis.

Ils étaient plus.

XXXXX


End file.
